Kumiko Yokoyama
Kumiko Yokoyama is the captain of the 9th division and is also a member of Anima Rippers, which is unknown to the public. Appearance Kumiko is an average height female with white hair and bright blue eyes, that from the pupil start with deep blue, then go on to a lighter color. Kumiko usually wears her hair braided in the back, and leaves two thick locks of hair out front. Her attire consists of a shoulder sleeved captain vest with a black dress underneath it, exposing some of her cleavage and also around the waist containing a navy blue belt. Staring at her forearms are sleeves not connected to her robe, and are tied to her arm by navy cloths, and go down her arms to create a dropping funnel below her hands. She wears black eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and is an albino. Personality Kumiko is a mysterious female, and she is hard to read. She always keeps her eyes closed almost all the way, but keeps them at small slits so she can see, and she speaks in a happy toned voice; also always keeps a mocking smile on her face. She only changes expression when extremely annoyed/provoked, or surprised, which is not often. She keeps a calm appearance, and is not easily angered or frightened. Though she may seem loyal to the 9th division, she is actually a traitor. Even though she can be loyal, it is very unlikely that she can be trustworthy. Powers & Abilities Flash Step: Flash Step is a power Shinigami normally have. Red Fingers: Kumiko has the ability to seep poison out of her fingers and nails that she can use against her enemies. Hurricane Spin: With Kumiko's unusual fighting style, she spins her sword in circles quickly, and switches it from hand to hand, making her sword harder to dodge and also for her, easier to block. Zanpakutō Uzumaku kyōfu: It is a half iron, half block iron sword that's height is 7 feet tall. The blade travels down the handle which makes the blade appear a shorter height. It also has to gaps on the blade and with a red cloth on the handle. The cloth has orange glittering stars that move around through the cloth. Shikiai: Harikēnhoippu (ハリケーンホイップ Hurricane Whip) is able to turn Kumiko's sword into a spinning all blade with a teal grip in the middle of the spinning blade. It is also able to pick up soul energy and shoot it at its opponent. It also can use soul energy to make a shield to protect Kumiko. Bankai: Reddo jōmyaku (レッド静脈 Red Vein) when released forms Kumiko's Zanpakutō into a large sword with multiple points on the sword. Threw the sword, there are cracks leaking red gas, that can be lethal to others except Kumiko. The sword has a blood red grip, and above the middle of the sword, a yin symbol. That sword is also half iron, and half black iron. The sword not only has lethal gas, but is also able to break any Zanpakutō at Kumiko's will. =